


Pizza Hut and more...

by noahwastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: I hope you like it, M/M, Pizza Hut, Porn With Plot, Smut, Stripper, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, blowjob, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, handjob, i guess, sapnap - Freeform, strip club, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahwastaken/pseuds/noahwastaken
Summary: After seeing his favourite employee at Pizza Hut, Wilbur goes to a bar, only to find something shocking. This reveal turns into one of the best nights he has ever had
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Pizza Hut and more...

"Welcome back, can I take your order?" the blonde employee asked, a bright smile letting his lips grow into a crescent moon while looking into the tall mans eyes. As the person behind the counter raised his arm to grab a piece of paper to write down the order, the muscles underneath their slightly tanned skin flexed, making the arm to grow bigger for a second before shrinking to its normal size. "Oh yeah, I would like a normal margharita pizza, like always" Wilbur said, looking deep into the bright green eyes of the employee. "Alright, the pizza will be done in about 10 minutes" he said, turning around quickly to walk into the kitchen and prepare the pizza. After pushing the pizza into the oven he return to the counter immediatly, the smile on his face not there anymore.

"Hello, can I take your order?" he asked, not even a single bit of enthusiams in his voice. "Peperoni, now" the customer said as he slammed a ten dollar bill onto the counter, paying before the food was ready. "Coming right up sir" Clay exclaimed, taking away the money, before handing the man his change. "You can keep that baby, buy yourself something nice with that" the customer whispered, a dirty smirk on his lips that made the blonde boy feel dirty. "Thank you, i guess" he said, only giving him a second of eye contact, before going back into the kitchen to get the other customers pizza. "Here you go sir, I hope you like it. Have a nice day" Clay exclaimed, the smile from before back on his lips, the moment he laid his eyes on Wilbur. "Thank you, have a nice day. See you soon" Wilbur said, while leaving the store, a wide smile on his lips. While walking home, Wilbur took out his phone, calling his friend George, in need to talk to someone who might understand his problems.

"Wait, you have a crush on the pizza hut employee? The old bitch in the kitchen?" George asked, laughing his ass of due to the pictures of Wilbur fucking a sixty year old man. "No you dumb bitch, the young blonde one. He is so fucking cute and everytime he looks at me there is this big smile on his face and this weird feeling in my stomach" Wilbur whined, the key to his apartment turning in the door, opening the door with a loud click. "Oh god, maybe talk to him and ask him out? Thats what I did with my girlfriend, she was a barkeeper and I just asked her and now we are here" George mumbled, making a short chuckle leave Wilburs lips. "Oh by the way, I was supposed to ask you something. Do you want to go to a club with me and Nick? Its a really cool club and I think you would like the people there. There is a worker there that looks like he could be your type" George asked, not telling him about the two biggest features of the club; the fact that it was a gay bar and the fact that there would be male strippers. "Oh uhm.... Lemme see if I am free tonight" Wilbur mumbled into his microphone while checking his calender. The light of his monitor reflected in his glasses, making him look like one of those really cool and intelligent characters in those shows Nick always watches. "Yeah, I don't have to stream tonight, so I might be available" he explained, hearing a small cheer erupt from the speaker. "Alright, I have to go now, byeeeeeeeee" George said, ending the call in the middle of the last word, leaving Wilbur in dead silence.

The moment the silence felt almost welcoming to Wilbur the doorbell rang, followed by multiple knocks. His eyes hovered over his monitor, checking the time. "Oh fuck! It's already 8pm" he exclaimed walking over to door, twisting the doorknob to the right, letting the wooden slab slid open. "Are you ready to lea- Are you really going out in that?" Nick said while walking into the apartment, George following him. "No I actually wanted to change, but it would be much different than this, if I am honest with you" Wilbur confessed, watching George and Nick storm into his bedroom and rading his drawers and closet, trying to find a outfit that would be good for a party. "Why do you only have this eboy tumblr shit? What are you, a virgin?" Nick asked looking a wilbur, who only let out a small chuckle. "My god, do you not have a crop top or AAANYTHING like it?" George asked, holding up a shirt that looked like it would be way to small for Wilbur. "Well... i actually have something like a crop top, but it isn't really, it's just a little revealing, not short" Wilbur explained, walking over to his bedside drawer and pulling out a black shirt, George and Nick looking into Wilburs eyes, through the shirt, since the fabric was see through.

"Holy shit, Wilbur!" Nick and George said in union, walking over to him to take a closer look. "Yes, wear that, we will wait outside for you" Nick said, grabbing Georges arm and leaving the room to give Wilbur some privacy. Nick looked at himself in the mirror, admiring his orange-red croptop and the thin white jacket thrown over his shoulders. The little, yet seeable trail of hair coming out of his pants, connecting itself with his belly button, made this outfit perfect. George quickly pushed him away, looking at himself in the mirror to fix his hair. After fixing his hair problem, he checked if his short, yet effective wing of eyeliner was still intact. "You look amazing tonight" Nick laughingly said, smacking the smaller boys behind, a semi-loud slap echoeing through the hallway. The same moment Nick smacked George, the door behind them opened, revealing Wilbur with the most revealing outfit he had ever worn. "Holy hell you look amazing"

Finally ariving at the club, Wilbur still had no idea what this club really was. Only as he took his first step in and the first _exotic dancer_ laid eyes on him. "You never told me that this was a strip club" Wilbur hissed, already turning around to leave only to be held back by his friends. "You will stay here. We brought you because you need to get out more... and maybe you need to get laid. You seem way to horny" Nick explained while pushing him further into the club. WIlbur took a deep breath and looked around the room, while the bass boosted melodies flew into his head, making his bod want to move, like it never did before. Locking eyes with some of the dancers and some of the people in the crowd, Nick and George pulled the tall brit onto the dance floor, to try and get him to dance a bit. His whole body froze as he locked eyes with one special dancer, who had also frozen completly.

"Whats wrong Wilbur, is he your type?" George said looking at the blonde man, in his golden set of underwear and green crop top. "That- That is the dude from Pizza Hut" he whispered, seeing Georges eyes grow round as the dancer started moving again, this time lust growing in his eyes. As the blonde dancers teeth slid over his bright red lips, the same tingle as usual overcame Wilbur, making his breath start to grow quicker. George, who noticed the pace of Wilburs chest growing and shrinking, suddenly had an idea. He turned towards Nick and told him about his plan, and only a second later, George was gone. What felt like an enternity without his friend for Wilbur, was merely a minute for George who had now started his plan, to make Wilbur feel really good. "Do you guys here, do private sessions?"

After another five minutes of waiting, Wilbur suddenly felt a non-familar hand touch his arm and spin him around. Their eyes lock, and Wilbur heart drops to the floor. The bright green eyes infront of him look deep into his soul, making his legs grow weak, letting blood rush right into his cheeks. "Come with me, Wilbur" the blonde dancer whispered, pulling him into a private room and making him sit down on the bench after closing the door. "So... your friend told me about you" Clay exclaimed, sitting down next to Wilbur, playing with his hair shortly after. "W-what did he tell you?" Wilbur mumbled, more blood flowing into his cheeks and into an area below his belt. "He told me alot" Clay whispered, laying his fingers underneath the dark haired mans chin, guiding Wilburs head towards him. Right before Wilbur could say anything Clay let their lips meet in the middle, his hand slowly slidign down onto Wilburs thigh.

_Is this actually happening right now?_ Wilbur said to himself, not believing what is currently happening. The moment Wilbur wanted to break the kiss, Clay bit the other mans lip, making Wilbur let out a small whine. "Are you that easy to turn on?" Clay whispered against Wilburs lips, only to watch Wilbur slowly close his eyes and go back to kissing the blonde man infront fo him. While their lips clash into eachother, Clay let his hand slide up the mans thigh, placing it on Wilburs, now very visible bulge. "Is it okay if I....?" Clay asked, hoping to get his consent for the things he is about to do. Clay knew that he normally wasn't allowed to do this, but he would do it either way. Wilbur only nodded, feeling his heart beating faster and his breaths start getting quicker. The smirk on Clays lips returned as he slowly opened the zipper on Wilburs jeans, pulling them down in one swift motion, only to reveal Wilburs hard cock to the fresh, warm air in the room. Clays tender fingers quickly wrapped around the mans hard dick, making Wilbur let out a slight moan. "Wow, you really almost cum at a persons touch huh? You really are what your friend told me... a virgin".

Wilburs whimpers only grew louder as Clay started moving his hand up and down, a sensual tingle rushing through Wilburs whole body, making goosebumps spread across his body. With every move Clays hand made, he picked up the speed, making Wilbur whimpers grow into quiet moans. Everything went completly quiet the moment Clay stopped stroking the british mans dick, who even though everything stopped, still had his eyes closed and his head thrown backwards. The moment Wilbur wanted to open his eyes, he felt a soft tongue slide across his shaft before his tip was surrounded by Clays mouth. A loud moan escaped Wilburs throat, the moment Clay started moving his head up and down. As the pace started to pick up, so did the volume of Wilburs moans.

The blonde boy slowly let his tongue slide up Wilburs shaft once more, circling the dark red tip, listening to the sounds of the moaning mess infront of him. "I think i'm gonna-" Wilbur whined, his climax comming closer and closer. "Do it Will, come for me" Clay exclaimed, wrapping his finger back around the other mans cock stroking it as fast as he could, trying to make the man come. One last loud moan errupted from the whining mess on the seat as his dick pulsated , shooting his cum all over the blonde mans face.

Leaving Wilbur behind, as the moaning and whining mess he was, Clay quickly went and got rid of all of the semen on his face, before helping Wilbur to get back out to his friends. "See you soon, Will" Clay said, before giving him a kiss on the cheek and leaving. "Woah, you took your time in there huh?" Nick said, looking at his friend, who still was trying to recover from what had just happened. "Yeah, i think so" Wilbur said, smiling at his two friends. "Now tell us, what exactly happened in there?" George said as the three friends exited the club and started walking home. "That is a story for another time"

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first smut story i have EVER written. I really hope you liked it <3


End file.
